Domesticado
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: Una fiesta de disfraces en el Club. Tamaki siempre hace lo que quiere y Kyouya se da cuenta de por qué.


**Domesticado**

_¿Cómo he llegado a esto?_

Una y otra vez la misma cuestión formulada de distintas maneras pero siempre sosteniendo el mismo mensaje se paseaba por su ordenada pero ocupada mente. Su carácter frío, extremadamente organizado, educado en las más férreas doctrinas de la enseñanza no le permitían caer en algo tan banal como aquello.

Ocultando parcialmente el decaído rostro con una mano, apoyando su índice y corazón en la frente y el pulgar sobre el puente de la nariz sosteniendo la montura de las gafas que precisaba, entornó los ojos para no contemplar la barbarie que estaban haciendo aquellas locas con su precioso y bien arreglado salón. No podía evitar respirar lo más profundamente que sus pulmones le permitían para no explotar como una olla a presión.

A Ohtori Kyouya no le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un completo caos recorría sin piedad las cuatro paredes de la amplia sala de música dedicada a sus actividades que, en esta ocasión, no era más que una fiesta de disfraces animales. Todos, clientas y miembros, vestían con más o menos glamour los trajes que habían dispuesto con anterioridad. Incluso el enfadado pero paciente Kyouya estaba embutido en un estilizado traje, ligeramente acolchado en tonos parduscos, con el añadido de una diadema con sendas orejas erectas.

- ¡Kitsune-chan!

Desde el otro extremo del salón, un ágil conejo se aproximó al zorro a una velocidad pasmosa, perseguido por un león de gran porte que caminaba con ritmo parsimonioso, sin ninguna intención de atacar al pequeño roedor. No eran sino Hani y Mori los que fueron a saludar al Rey en las Sombras.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que probar esto! – habló el exaltado conejo que portaba ocioso una caja de dulces comprada con el presupuesto que el propio canino había aprobado para ello.

Sin embargo, el joven del grupo Ohtori no simpatizaba con los dulces. De modo que ignoró el amable gesto por parte de su Sempai y siguió concentrado en cómo amortizarían todo aquel gasto.

- ¿No vas a probarlo? – continuó Hani al borde de los pucheros.

Fue entonces cuando la clientela fija de aquel dúo complementado se arremolinó a su alrededor para no perderse ni una sola de las infantiles lágrimas que emergían de sus adolescentes ojos. El ambiente se condensó entonces con grititos histéricos procedentes de las jóvenes que lo aclamaban como la cosa más achuchable que habían visto jamás.

Harto de que el raposo no le hiciera el más mínimo caso, pues estaba sumamente concentrado en sustraerse de la escena en que se hallaba sumergido, el nervioso y azucarado gazapo trepó al león y se acopló en la chepa mientras el gran félido acicalaba la engañosa melena postiza y los bigotes gatunos de plástico que llevaba adheridos en sus mejillas. El enorme contraste entre ambos hosts hizo que el grupo fanático chillara con más ahínco.

Se separó de aquel conjunto de groupies que acentuaban lo que podía ser el inicio de una jaqueca categórica, y sabía lo que se decía porque su familia regentaba varios hospitales. Sin embargo, el alivio que consiguió al ganar distancia a aquéllos, pronto se difuminó pues una nueva algarabía se formó en el espacio que quedaba a su lado.

Allí, un par de comadrejas, como sendas gotas de agua, estaban animando a un grupo de chicas con el juego de clavarle la cola al burro. Pero ninguna se atrevía o quizás lo más acertado sería decir que preferían mantenerse al margen de la acción y observar atentamente cada movimiento de aquél par de bribones. Efectivamente, puntuales como si de un pase a una obra de teatro se tratase, Hikaru pasó a poner en escena el particular numerito que habían preparado para la ocasión.

Privado de la vista gracias a un pañuelo que le proporcionó su hermano de sangre y disfraz, fue dirigiéndose hacia el cartel del burro. Pero en la trayectoria pegó un traspiés, con tan buena suerte, que chocó con su clon y juntos cayeron al suelo revestido por la carmesí moqueta. En ese momento, la sección femenina que asistía al teatrillo tomó aire y lo mantuvo durante unos segundos, expectantes por lo que ocurriría entonces.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? – se preocupaba Hikaru invadiendo parte del espacio vital de su hermano.

- Sí, no ha sido nada… - respondió con leves quejidos.

- ¿Seguro? – quiso cerciorarse tomando y acariciando el idéntico rostro.

- Hikaru… Sé que eres incapaz de hacerme daño – contestó con voz melosa correspondiendo a sus caricias igualmente.

Manteniendo esa pose tumbada, ambos entrelazados por brazos y piernas a causa de la caída, decenas de chillidos enfervorecidos inundaron el lugar para mayor desgracia para el, cada vez más dolido y traumado, zorro. Harían falta más de un par de aspirinas para acabar con el dolor de cabeza que dejó de ser una amenaza para convertirse en un tedioso y molesto hecho.

Nuevamente las ideas de abolir aquella locura pasaron frente a sus ojos junto con una pregunta: "_¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa situación?_". Derrotado por la migraña que lo azotaba y que no le dejaba pensar con la tranquilidad suficiente que le permitiera alcanzar una respuesta razonable a aquella sinrazón, se apoyó en una de las paredes bien pintadas que delimitaban el salón.

- Aún no lo sabes, ¿verdad? – se pronunció una fémina.

De repente, una chica ataviada con un disfraz moteado en blanco y negro, una dálmata, apareció de improviso con una bandeja en sus patas. Haruhi se encontraba reponiendo las mesas de pastas y dulces que iban consumiendo las gustosas y satisfechas clientas del Club.

El chico se quedó absorto. ¿Acaso su inexpresivo y serio semblante denotaba algún tipo de emoción que le sirviera para diagnosticar lo que estaba pensando? No, es posible que su cabeza estuviera a punto de reventar por la mezcla de disgusto y jaqueca que se batía en su cuerpo como una coctelera, pero su cara permanecía siempre impertérrita fuera cual fuese la situación que lo envolvía. No obstante, la dálmata era especial. Tenía una especie de sexto sentido, como los de la especie que disfrazaba, pues había dado justamente en el clavo como si se hubiera entrometido en su atribulada cabeza y supiera al instante y con total claridad lo que estaba pensando.

- Mira a tu alrededor y encontrarás la razón – se despidió con un guiño pícaro y continuó con la ronda mesera.

Conforme el perro se alejaba de su posición, la miraba con gesto atónito. Pero, aún así, reconsideró lo que le aconsejó de forma tan sutil. De modo que se dispuso a observar a su alrededor paseando su mirada por toda la sala.  
>El león y el conejo continuaban jugueteando con las pastas de té y haciendo las delicias de sus seguidoras; los gemelos iniciaron un nuevo juego que daría pie a una nueva escena de ambigüedad sexual entre ellos…<p>

Recorrió lentamente toda la estancua hasta que... Un momento. ¡Para! ¡Detente!. Su estudiosa vista recayó en un sofá de diseño, tapizado con aterciopelada tela, donde se encontraban cómodamente sentados un par de jóvenes y una señorial mofeta blanquinegra que embelesaba a sus oyentes con su japonés tiznado de hermoso francés.

La dálmata llevaba razón pues tenía el motivo de la alta permisividad que profería frente a sus ojos.

Al verlo su gesto se relajó. El alboroto estaba en pleno auge pero en su cabeza se hizo el silencio calmando la tensión neuroalgésica acumulada. La sala estaba a rebosar de las señoritas invitadas pero, como por arte de magia, desaparecieron todos los invitados excepto él. En ese momento agradeció tenerlo allí, pues la sola presencia de su señor le transmitió una paz y tranquilidad desmesurada. Una mueca entrañable afloró en su agriado humor, sonrió y un agradable brillo se adueñó de sus azabaches ojos.

Solo el Rey era capaz de vencer la recia conducta del Ohtori y convencerlo para preparar esas odiosas reuniones lúdicas. Solo Suou podía desquiciar al impasible Kyouya. Pero solo Tamaki conseguía apaciguarlo con una cálida mirada que le infundía una hogareña sensación, sentimiento familiar que no sentía en la impávida mansión de los Ohtori pero sí en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando estuviera en su compañía.

Sí, la mofeta había domesticado al zorro.


End file.
